Please Believe
by BelieveInMagicalStories
Summary: When Elsa was young, she had an imaginary friend, or at least she thought that he was imaginary. After twenty years, Jack Frost decides to visit an old best friend, but unfortunately his friend didn't welcome him with open arms. Jelsa one-shot by BelieveInMagicalStories


_**Hey there guys! So I just had the amazing idea for a one-shot Jelsa fanfic. I hope you'll enjoy it!**_

* * *

Please believe..

"Jack..? Are you there?" the voice of a little girl echoed in the enormous ball room.

"I'm always there.." a tall, handsome man appeared in front of the little girl. She hugged him tight.

"I thought you left..." she said.

"Leave? Why would I leave my best friend?" said the man. His eyes started to water. _'How am I going to tell her?' _ he thought to himself. The man unwrapped himself from the little girls embrace. He kneeled in front of her.

"Elsa...I need to tell you something." the girls eyes widened.

"What is it Jack?"

"I need to leave Arendelle for a couple of years..." Jack said. Elsa's eyes began to water, then a second later she was weeping into Jack's hoodie.

"Why? Why do you have to leave?" she cried. Jack picked her up, hugging her tight.

"I have very important things to sort out, my dear." he said. Elsa began to cry harder.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Jack put the girl down and looked her into the eye.

"Hey, don't be so sad! It's only going to be a couple of years! I will come back!" he said, pinching her little, puffy cheek. Elsa giggled a bit, but the tears were still streaming down her face.

"When..When do you have to leave?" she asked.

"Tonight." Elsa was shocked. She didn't know what to say.

"Tonight!? Why didn't you tell me sooner! I would've made you a pretty snowglobe!" she weeped. This time, it was Jack who wrapped his arms around Elsa.

"Elsa..."

"I'm going to miss you so much..So much, so much, so much!" she screamed, but suddenly, she calmed down.

"It's going to be okay, honey." said Jack. He wanted to place her on the floor, but Elsa held him tight.

"Jack?"

"Yes, Elsa?"

"Could you read me a bedtime story" Elsa yawned. Jack chuckled.

"Anything for the princess." He said. As they flew across the corridors, Elsa's embrace started to tighten a little. Jack got a bit worried, so he glanced down at the girl that was clinging onto him. _'She looks peaceful..There's no need to worry Jack.' _he thought to himself. As they got closer and closer to Elsa's bedroom, the girls grip became stronger and stronger.

"Hey there, champ. You need to let go of me now. I need to place you down."

"But Jack..." Elsa's voice broke. She started to weep again. She jumped out of Jack's arms and onto her bed. She put her head in her knees.

"Oh Jack! What if I lose control of my powers? What if I hurt Anna again? I'll be lonely! You won't be there, I'll kill my sister-"

"Woah! Elsa! Stop worrying so much!" Jack kissed her on her forehead. "You won't kill Anna, you won't lose control of your powers...And I'll be back. I promise."

"O-okay.." Elsa wiped her tears away.

"Now, what story do you want me to read?" Jack said. Elsa pointed at a book that was lying beside her bed. Jack chuckled.

"The Ice Kingdom? Again?" yes, it was true. Jack read to Elsa a few times, but never enough, but thats what he thought.

"It's such a beautiful story!" said Elsa, so Jack picked up the book and opened it on the first page. There was a picture of an amazing structure, made comepletely out of ice.

"Once apon a time, in a kingdom called Crystalbloom, there lived a beautiful princess.." Jack started to read the story out loud. Elsa listened very carefully. She loved to listen to Jack when he was reading bedtime stories to her.

* * *

It was almost twenty years after Elsa and Jack's first meeting.

Jack was sitting on a windowsill, freezing flower petals. As Tooth was passing by, she realized that Jack was sitting alone, so she decided to join him.

"Hey Jack. What's up?" she asked, patting him on the back.

"Nothing much..." he murmured. Tooth knew Jack Frost for a very long time now. She knew what his murmured speech ment. He was missing someone.

"You got a nice flower there.." she said, hoping to start a bright conversation, but all she heared was 'Mhmm'. Tooth knew that something was up. Jack never acted so strangely..Only if he had a purpouse, of course.

"What's going on, Jack? Why are you freezing the petals?" she asked. Jack ignored her, but she didn't get offended. He needed someone to talk to, and she was the only person around right now. "You know you can always talk to me, right?" she said. Tooth was smoothly rubbing Jack's back. He turned his head. He was crying.

"I..I..Need to tell you something.." he whispered. Tooth nodded. "It's about this girl.." he continued. Tooth raised one eyebrow.

"A girl..? Tell me more."

"Remember, when I was on that mission, to check on Arendelle..? I met a little girl there. She's probably twenty-five now..." Jack's voice started to fade. "She was beautiful, kind and polite...But she had a dark secret. At first, I thought it was impossible...But she had the same powers as _me_.." Tooth gasped.

"What happened? Did she get hurt?"

"No..No..Nothing like that...She thought that I was her imaginary friend. At first I thought it was a joke, but when I got to know her, I started to play along..." his eyes started to water.

"Do you think she can still see you?" Tooth asked. Jack shrugged.

"We'll never know.." he whispered.

"Well, you can fly over to Arendelle to check things...I mean, I heared that there was a blizzard not to long ago. I think it was in Arendelle..." Jack quickly looked back at Tooth.

"You have to be kidding me.." he said. Tooth shook her head.

"I'm being serious, Jack. Maybe it was that girl who caused the blizzard...North wanted me to go check on things, but since you told me that, I thought maybe it was better if you go." Jack didn't hesitate. He jumped right of the windowsill and started to fly. He waved back at Tooth.

"Jack!? What are you doing!?" she shouted.

"Flying over to Arendelle!"

"But Jack! Why are you leaving now!? What about food, water-!"

"It'll be alright" Jack turned around and started to fly towards the mountains. Tooth was amazed. _'He badly wants to see this girl..'_ she thought to herself. _'How am I going to tell North?' _she walked away from the windowsill and started to think of an excuse to tell North that Jack was gone.

* * *

After four hours of flying, Jack finally reached to Arendelle. He wanted to see Elsa badly, but he was a bit scared. He flew over to the palace courtyard. There, he saw two tall men standing in front of the gates. Without hesitating, he went into the palace. _'Now..Where could Elsa be..?'_ he thought to himself. Jack went to check the ball room, but the only people in there were the maids and Elsa's little sister, Anna. So Jack, without having time to think, he flew upstairs. _'Elsa must be in her room'_ Jack thought. As he got upstairs, he realized that he didn't remember, which room was Elsa's..Until he saw a door with snowflakes on it. The door was slightly open, so Jack could slide through the little gap. Inside the room, he saw Elsa reading a book...No..More likely an invitation to a ball. Jack looked at Elsa's face. She looked even more beautiful than she ever did. Without thinking, Jack started to shout.

"Elsa! Elsa, I'm back!" but Elsa didn't budge. "Elsa! Elsa, it's me, Jack!" but still no reaction was coming from her. A tear dropped from Jack's eye. _'She doesn't believe in me anymore...' _

But he wasn't going to give up that easly.

* * *

It was November the 12th. Only nine more days until the queen's birthday. Elsa looked out of the window.

"I wish he was here..." she whispered to herself. Jack was standing right beside her. He was certain that she was talking about him. Elsa stepped away from the window. She kneeled beside her bed and took a book from underneath it. Jack looked very closely.

"Hmph." she said. Elsa opened the book, which seemed very familiar to Jack. Then he started to remember.

"The Ice Kingdom" they both said together. Jack looked at Elsa, but she kept looking down at her book. Jack wasn't happy at all. _'Why can't she see me? I spent three days trying to get her attention! I tried everything!' _he thought to himself, but then he looked at the window..._'Well..Maybe almost everything'._ He went over to the window and froze the glass.

* * *

Elsa heared some kind of prickling noise. She turned to her window. She saw somebody was writing a message on the frosted glass.

_Elsa! I missed you so much! _were the first words she saw. Elsa jumped off her bed, frightened. Then, she saw more words appearing on her window:

_I'm so sorry it took so long for me to come back! But I'm here now, and we can be best friends, like we used to be! _Elsa ran out on her balcony to check if anyone's outside, but there wasn't anybody there. She decided to go back inside, since it was freezing out.

"Who are you!?" she said. Elsa was demanding answers. She started to form magic in her hands.

* * *

Jack looked at Elsa devastated. He couldn't believe that Elsa didn't remember him. He started to write someting again:

_Elsa? You don't remember me..? _he looked back at Elsa. She looked like she just saw a ghost, but hey, what do you expect? Someone she didn't remember started to write on her window.

* * *

Elsa kept waiting for awnsers, but she didn't get them, so she tried again:

"Who are you? Most of all, where are you!?" she demanded. Words started to spill the window.

_How could you not remember me? I was your best friend! _

"I don't even know you!" she screamed.

_Elsa! Please! Try to remember! It's me, Jack! Your "imaginary" best friend! _Elsa started at the window. _'Imaginary best friend? What was that supposed to mean?' _

* * *

***************************************FLASHBACK*************************************************

"Jack? Where are you? You're scaring me!" little Elsa shouted. She heared a chuckle. A man with a wooden staff was standing behind her. It was Jack.

"Got'ya!" Jack picked her up a swirled her around. Elsa was giggling so loud, it hurt Jack's ears. He started to tickle her all over. She squeeled.

"Jack! Stop! I'm too ticklish!" she laughed.

"Too ticklish? Then I'll never stop!" Jack chuckled. He loved to see little Elsa smile, and she knew it perfectly. After the tickle fest, they hugged each other tight.

"Jack! Why did you scare me like that?" Elsa calmed down. She was very scared of being alone, so Jack decided to stay a little longer in Arendelle.

"You know I wouldn't go away!" he said, cuddling the little girl tight. A tear dropped from Elsa's cheek. "Hey, baby! Don't cry! I promise that I won't scare you like that anymore." Jack kissed little Elsa's forehead.

"O-okay..But do you promise that we'll always be together and that nothing will seperate us?" she aksed in a thin voice. Jack chuckled.

"Of course." he said, and they started to dance in the air

*************************************END OF FLASHBACK****************************************

* * *

"Jack...? Is it really you?" Elsa asked. She looked all over the room, but she still couldn't see him. "Where are you? Why can't I see you!?" she cried. Elsa badly wanted to see him, after all, it was twenty years since she last saw him. She looked at the window. A new message was written:

_You don't believe in me anymore... _

"No! No, no, no! I believe! Jack I believe, please! Show yourself!" tears started to spill from her eyes. She dropped to her knees, memorizing every second that she spent with him in her childhood, including the moment that he had to leave.

Suddenly, a tall man with white hair stood in front of her. She looked at him.

"Jack!" she weeped.

* * *

Jack offered her his hand. Of course she took it. Elsa's hand was cold like ice. Her platinum blond hair was tied in a bun and she was wearing an amazning purple dress. She had a crown on her head. When she got up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to weep.

"Oh Jack! I've missed you so much! You don't know what pain I caused!" Elsa was crying into Jack's hoodie, but he didn't mind. He himself was crying too.

"Elsa..."

"Jack..." There was a moment of silence...

"Elsa...Elsa, oh, Elsa! I love you so much!" Jack cried. Elsa blushed a bit and started to laugh. Then, her lips met his.

"Jack...You don't know how many bad things I did! I was so lonely! I nearly killed my sister and I had noone-"

"Elsa...I'm here now, and I won't leave you ever again, and if I have too, then I'll always come back." he said. Both of them wiped eachothers tears.

They sealed the amazing moment with another kiss.

* * *

_**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ;D I hope you ennnjjjoooyyyyeeed this one-shot! I didn't have any ideas for chapter three of "Cold Love" so I thought that maybe a long one-shot might make you guys alittle happy while I'm thinking of something new. Anyways, I know that the first part was a little rushed, but I started writing this yesterday at...10:30? I dunno...Anyway, I hope you guys liked this Jelsa fanfic! Can't wait to write again! Happy reading! ;D**_


End file.
